


I'm Sorry

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Before The Other Parts of The Series, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Past, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "You, really shouldn't be drinking" Roman said, gently easing him off of the stool, and Virgil hissed. Immediately, he felt the world tilt, and he tried to tilt with it to keep his balance. Virgil sputtered as Roman quickly caught him."Well, I shouldn't be immortal either, but we all make choices in life" Virgil spat.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	I'm Sorry

Virgil knocked back glass of bitter beer, wincing faintly at the taste. Fuck, the taste gets more and more disgusting the more he comes back to order.

Or maybe it's the fact he's a vampire now, somehow, having defied all logic and possibility only to become one of those things from those deranged stories that were spread around as children, since the orphanage he'd been at as a child was too poor for books.

Virgil winced slightly, glaring back at a group of rowdy, drunk men that cheered, clinking glasses together.

If it kept going like this, a god damn revolution would start up between the Americans and the British, especially if The Mother Land kept raising taxes like they were doing now. 

Fuck, Virgil didn't have the money to pay for this shit.

Just as he thought this, he took one last swing of his beer and whirled around. God, he felt so drunk. Were vampires supposed to be able to get drunk? Weren't they like, immortal or something?

Well, Virgil was definitely drunk, so that answered that question.

"Hey Virgil" He heard a soft voice say, and somehow he heard that voice over all the chatter of the bar. Virgil didn't even turn around to greet the man.

"Heeeey Dickwad" He said, voice slightly slurred as he tilted his head to the side to look at Roman, who looked at him with concern.

"You, really shouldn't be drinking" Roman said, gently easing him off of the stool, and Virgil hissed. Immediately, he felt the world tilt, and he tried to tilt with it to keep his balance. Virgil sputtered as Roman quickly caught him.

"Well, I shouldn't be immortal either, but we all make choices in life" Virgil spat, and he heard a sigh from beside him. Roman waved at the bartender, and Virgil was to drunk to even think about paying his tab, let alone actually doing it.

"I suppose so, although some choices are better than others" Roman said, and Virgil stuck out his tongue, not in a childish way, but just because it felt numb and weird.

"Why are you being so nice? Like, I get you're-" He quickly got shushed by the angel at his side, carefully being led outside of the bar and out onto the much calmer streets of the city. Virgil growled "Fiinnee!... I get that's like, you're _job,_ " He said, stumbling as Roman carefully wrapped an arm around him "to be nice and shit, but like, you're usually a dick"

Then there was a long pause, the soft panting of Roman lugging almost all his weight as he practically tried to drag him to Virgil's apartment. Virgil didn't interrupt, just waiting for an answer to his kind-of-not-a-question.

"Because you need help, and although The Lord isn't too happy with me right now, but their forgiving and understanding" He said, and really Virgil was kind of really pissed by that response, because that wasn't an answer at all.

"Well, I sure hope me turning into _this_ " He said, vaguely and shakily gesturing to himself, almost smashing his arm into a brick wall "Wasn't a part of The _Lord's_ plan, because damn do I want to give him a piece of my mind" Virgil growled, and Roman let out a frustrated sigh.

"I do not know, and I have no right to ask" He said simply, and Virgil remained silent at that. Then, it kind of passed in a long blur, where Virgil was hauled upstairs to his small, shitty apartment in the shitty part of town because he was broke as shit. Soon, he found himself in front of his apartment, and Roman was opening the door with a key that Virgil doesn't remember giving him. Virgil pried himself away from Roman's warm and welcoming hold, stumbling inside the apartment.

"Hey, be careful" Roman said, tone so uncharacteristically soft. and Virgil glared back at him. Why did he give a shit? Usually they bantered, insulted each other and remained in at a comfortable distance, of which was arms length. Where no one could get hurt with too many attachments or to much information. 

Roman just had to throw that all out the fucking window. Throw that comfortable distance away because he _cared_ and _worried._

Damn this beautiful, handsome and amazing little shit for telling him what to do because he fucking cares.

"Fuck you" He said, because he's an ungrateful shit that's dealing with to much right now. Virgil walked over to the bucket filled with water in the corner of his room and stared down at his reflection, pale and dainty and sickly.

He didn't look like this before, before the _bite._

The bite that changed everything 

And then he kicked the bucket of water, watching as it all spilled along his floor, sinking into the wood and the cracks as it glided along it. He thinks he hears a faint yell from further off near the entrance but he can't bring himself to give a fuck.

He glances down, and he can't see his reflection in the moving water anymore.

Good.

"Woah!" He hears, just as the floor comes closer. And all of a sudden his enveloped in a pair of strong arms, but they don't hold him up, don't forcer him to his feet.

They gently bring him to the floor, laying him down on the wet surface and immediately he feels cold, his ass and legs wet, despite his skin feeling both numb and like it's burning from all the alcohol.

"Take it easy" He hears, the voice so _soft_ and _caring._ He glances up, and Roman's holding onto him, just close enough to feel secure yet not claustrophobic. Virgil stares up at him, Roman's wings now spread out and surrounding Virgil's form protectively, as though those white, pure feathers could protect from the darkness looming outside.

If only Roman knew the darkness was all truly inside him.

Or maybe Virgil doesn't give him enough credit. Maybe he already knows.

Virgil immediately knows he's starting to cry the moment he's vision starts to blur, and all of a sudden his shaking, but Roman's arms don't ease up, simply holding the drunken man to his chest, legs crossed uncomfortable on wet floor, pants and legs cold and uncomfortable.

" _I hate it, I hate it!"_ Virgil sobs, the words sounding strange with his numb tongue, and Roman doesn't shush him, simply strokes his hair gently, letting the vampire sob, Virgil's palms reaching up to his cheeks to try and wipe the tears, only to miss their mark in his drunken state and smack his chin instead, making him sob harder.

"Why me?! I can't- I didn't do anything. I get the shitty hand handed to me my whole god damn life, and now I'm gonna be subjected to this for the _rest of eternity?!"_ He screeches, and he hears a shaky inhale from the man holding him together.

"I'm sorry" He hears Roman say softly. And really, that almost just makes him feel worst. Because it's not his fault. Here he is, taking care fo Virgil when he has better things to do, like taking care of people who really deserve it, and he's the one apologizing.

But really, maybe it's as close as an apology he'll ever get to for his shitty excuse of a life. 

So he sinks into Roman's hold, his breaths slowing down. And for a long time, they're silent, Virgil limp in the comforting, strong embrace of the man who's been there for him since this has all begun, and the wings surrounding them.

"I'm sorry too..." He says finally, sinking into the welcoming state of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This isn't EXACTLY Roman/Virgil, but if you've read the other parts of the series you know it's endgame. This is all before all the other parts of the series. While the other parts are 21st century, this is set in the 1700's (As hinted at by the American Revolution)
> 
> So yeah! Please leave a comment, I love reading them! there might be a continution of this specifically, so we'll see ^^ If so, I'll just add a second chapter to this =D


End file.
